Major sporting events (Timebomb Earth)
Across the world, almost every sport's season features a major event. The following is a list of the results of various sporting events over the next few years. (Credit to Joe's World for inspiration for the list format). 2014 *'Winter Olympics: '''The 2014 Winter Olympics are held in Sochi, Russia. The host, Russia, wins first place in medal count with 33 total medals, with Norway in second, and Canada in third. *'NFL: The Seattle Seahawks claim their first Super Bowl win over the Denver Broncos in a 43-8 blowout. Malcolm Smith of the Seahawks is named MVP. *'NBA: '''The San Antonio Spurs defeat four time consecutive Eastern Conference winners, the Miami Heat, 4-1, in a rematch of the 2013 Finals. Spurs player Manu Ginóbili Kawhi Leonard is named Finals MVP, while Kevin Durant of the Oklahoma City Thunder had previously been named regular season MVP. *'MLB: The San Francisco Giants win the World Series after defeating the Kansas City Royals. San Francisco's Madison Bumgardner is named MVP. *'FIFA World Cup:' Germany claims victory in the World Cup over Argentina. 2015 *'NFL: '''The New England Patriots win the Super Bowl, defeating the Seattle Seahawks. New England Quarterback Tom Brady is named MVP. #'NBA:' The Golden State Warriors win in the National Finals over the Cleveland Cavaliers. Andre Iquodala is named Finals MVP, while Steph Curry is named Regular Season MVP. *'MLB: The Kansas City Royals claim victory over the New York Mets. Salvador Perèz of Kansas Ciy is named MVP, he is the first catcher to win MVP since 1992 2016 *'NFL: '''The Philadelphia Eagles Denver Broncos beat the Carolina Panthers in the Super Bowl. Eagles Running back LeSean McCoy Marcus Mariota Von Miller is named MVP. *'NBA: The Cleveland Cavaliers win the National Finals, defeating the L.A. Clippers Golden State Warriors. LeBron James is named Finals MVP, while Russell Westbrook of the Oklahoma City Thunder Steph Curry had been named regular season MVP. http://future.wikia.com/wiki/#cite_note-3 3 *'Summer Olympics:' The 2016 Summer Olympics are hosted in Rio De Janeiro Brazil. The U.S takes first in medal count, with host Brazil in second, and Russia in third. During the games, three athletes received the majority of attention, McKayla Maroney Laurie Hernandez and Michael Phelps of the U.S., and Usain Bolt of Jamaica. Phelps took two gold medals and one silver, Maroney Hernandez claimed a gold in both team, and singles, while Bolt carried three gold medals. *'MLB:' The St. Louis Cardinals win over the New York Yankees in the World Series. Matt Carpenter is named MVP. 2017 *'NFL: '''The Indianapolis Colts win the Super Bowl over the Dallas Cowboys. Colts Quarterback Andrew Luck is named MVP. *'NBA: The Oklahoma City Thunder win the Finals over the Atlanta Hawks. Kevin Durant becomes Finals MVP, while regular season MVP goes to Durant's teammate, Russell Westbrook. *'MLB: '''The Seattle Mariners claim victory in the World Series over the Chicago Cubs. Nelson Cruz wins MVP. 2018 *'NFL: 'The Super Bowl is won by the Green Bay Packers, defeating the Indianapolis Colts. Aaron Rodgers wins the MVP title. *'FIFA World Cup: Russia hosts the 2018 FIFA World Cup. In the World Cup, Belgium defeats defedning champion, Germany. *'NBA: '''The Oklahoma City Thunder repeat the Finals, winning over the Orlando Magic. LeBron James is named Finals MVP. Dennis Schröder of the Atlanta Hawks takes regular season MVP. *'MLB:' In the World Series, the Washington Nationals defeat the Boston Red Sox. Bryce Harper of the Nationals becomes MVP. *'Winter Olympics:' The 2018 Winter Olympics are held in PyeongChang, South Korea. Notable was the return of Russian ice skater Yulia Lipnitskaya of Russia (Lipnitskaya had made her Olympic debut in Sochi) , Lipnitskaya placed first in the ladies short program, over 2014 gold medalist, and fellow Russian Adelina Sotnitkova who took second, and Gracie Gold of the U.S who claimed third. 2019 *'NFL: The Seattle Seahawks win the Super Bowl over the Buffalo Bills. Russell Wilson is named MVP. *'''NBA: The Atlanta Hawks win the Finals over the New Orleans Pelicans. Dennis Schröder wins the Finals MVP title, while Kevin Durant had previously won his second Regular Season MVP title. *'MLB:' The Houston Astros take the World Series, beating the Baltimore Orioles. Jose Altuve is named MVP. 2020 *'NFL: '''The Arizona Cardinals defeat the Oakland Raiders in the Super Bowl. Patrick Peterson is named MVP. *'NBA: The Oklahoma City Thunder take the Finals, defeating the Brooklyn Nets. Kevin Durant wins Finals MVP, while Cory Jefferson of the Nets had taken Regular Season MVP. *'''Summer Olympics: The 2020 Summer Olympics are hosted in Tokyo Japan. The United States wins first in medal count, with China in second, and Russia in third. *'MLB:' The Oakland A's defeat the Pittsburgh Pirates in the World Series. Cody Spritzer of Oakland claims the MVP title. 2021 *'NFL:' The Baltimore Ravens win the Super Bowl over the Washington Redskins. Joe Flacco wins the MVP title. *'NBA: '''The Atlanta Hawks defeat the L.A. Lakers in the Finals. Dennis Schröder wins MVP. *'MLB: The Chicago White Sox claim victory in the World Series over the Arizona Diamondbacks. José Abreu wins MVP. 2022 *'NFL: '''The Super Bowl is won by the Carolina Panthers, defeating the Buffalo Bills. Cam Newton wins MVP. *'FIFA World Cup: Qatar hosts the 2022 FIFA World Cup. The Netherlands claim victory over the United States. *'NBA:' The Houston Rockets win in the Finals, defeating the Washington Wizards. James Harden is named MVP. *'MLB: '''The Baltimore Orioles take the World Series over the Washington Nationals. Manny Machado is named MVP. *'Winter Olympics: The 2022 Winter Olympics are held in Beijing China. Norway wins first in medal count, with Canada in second the Eurasian Union in third. 2023 *'''NFL: The Houston Texans defeat the New Orleans Saints in the Super Bowl. J.J. Watt wins MVP. *'NBA:' The Chicago Bulls claim victory in the Finals over the Seattle Supersonics. Tony Snell takes Finals MVP. *'MLB: '''The Seattle Mariners win the World Series, defeating the Atlanta Braves. James Jones wins MVP. 2024 *'NFL:' The Cleveland Browns win their first Super Bowl appearance and victory, claiming victory over the Carolina Panthers. Jacob Eason takes the MVP title. This Super Bowl wins multiple nicknames, including the "Heisman Bowl", in reference to the fact that the quarterbacks of both teams won the Heisman Trophy. Browns QB, Jacob Eason, won the trophy in 2018, while Panthers QB, Cam Newton, won it in 2010. *'NBA: The Atlanta Hawks take the Finals, defeating the Golden State Warriors. Adreian Payne wins Finals MVP. *'''Summer Olympics: The 2024 Summer Olympics are hosted in Melbourne Australia. The United States wins first in medal count, China takes second, while host Australia claims third. 2025 *'NFL: '''The Los Angeles Rams win the Super Bowl after defeating the defending champs Cleveland Browns. Todd Gurley is named MVP. *'NBA:' The Seattle Supersonics win in the Finals defeating the New York Knicks. This was their first Finals victory since the team's reformation when the Milwaukee Bucks moved to Seattle in 2019. Giannis Antetokounmpo wins Finals MVP. 2026 *'Winter Olympics:' The 2026 winter Olympics are held in Trenton, Italy. Canada takes first in medal count, Norway claims second and the E.A.U places third. *'NFL:' The Super Bowl is won by the Houston Texans, defeating the Los Angeles Rams. Ryan Mallet wins MVP. *'NBA:' The Seattle SuperSonics repeat the Finals over the Houston Rockets. Giannis Antetokounmpo claims Finals MVP. *'FIFA World Cup:''' The 2026 FIFA World Cup is hosted in the United States. The hosting U.S. win their first World Cup championship after defeating Costa Rica in penalty kicks. References Category:Sports Category:Scenario: Timebomb Earth Category:Outdated Articles